Lord Of Darkness
by Christopher Chavez
Summary: This takes place after the Winter War, Ichigo is chosen to lead the new Espada in Hueco Mundo, Will He Do this and if he does what could happen to his soul. Rated M For Later chapters Nel/Ichi. Chapter 10 isup but is not currently finished enjoy!
1. Reunions

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything that has to do with "Bleach" it is owned by Tite Kubo and he has all rights to it. End Disclaimer.

All right everyone after a very long Hiatus I am back to under a different User-Name/ Pen Name, and I must warn you I haven't wrote a fan-fic in a very long time (Last fan-fic was around when "American Dragon Jake Long" had just came out on the Disney Channel) And I have never wrote any Bleach fan-fics so try to be gentle.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The sun had just risen over the horizon at Karakura Town, a tall strawberry haired boy was walking along the streets, and at some time he would stop and look around as if he was expecting someone to just pop out of nowhere. He turned around a street corner stopped in his tracks, A scream echoed through the air. He rushed towards the source of the scream, pulling out some of his "Soul Candy". He swallowed the candy and his human body went limp for a few seconds before the mod soul inside the candy took over. The Boy looked over to his body and said "Kon, Go Get Rukia!" with that he simply disappeared. 'Damn, Why did a hollow have to show up now of all times?!?' he thought to himself. He rounded another corner and spotted two Arrancar slashing at everything that came within there reach.

He instantly became enraged and rushed over to them, The Arrancar were both around the size of a car and built like a gorilla which he thought meant that they were both stupid. One of the arrancar turned over and gasped getting the attention of the other arrancar. "Getsuga Tenshou!!!" he cried out and a wave of energy left his sword and chopped the first arrancar in half, he twisted around and prepared to launch another 'Getsuga Tenshou' but before he could he was hit from behind with a cero. The arrancar then drew it's Zanpaktou and said "Smash! Gigante!" the arrancar was then surrounded by what looked to be a large egg-shell then its arms and legs burst out of it soon followed by its head, it had grown around 30 feet taller and its arms were 20 feet longer then they had originally been, it brought up its arms and started to smash them down, the boy looked up and smiled, "Bank-Kai" the arrancar was thrown back by the sheer spiritual pressure that hit it, the boy jumped into the air and with a look of twisted amusement he launched another 'Getsuga Tenshou' although this one was immensly overpowered at the arrancar, the arrancar was completely turned to dust, the boy remained in the air when suddenly he was hit with an immense feeling of dread, it felt as though his body weighed one-hundred tons and he dropped out of the sky.

He Quickly regained his composure and looked up at the sky which was becoming a dreary shade of black, a small hole had appeared in the sky and a human-like hand was reaching out of it. The hand was soon followed by another hand which preceded to push the hole ripping through the air to accommodate its body. "Ichigo!" someone cried and he looked over his shoulder to see Rukia flying through the air towards him. Ichigo refocused on the hole that was being ripped over his home town. "It's an arrancar Rukia!" he knew this now because the hole had become large enough to see the Arrancars' full body, his face was completely devoid of any emotion, he had very short brown hair, hazel eyes, and his skin was as white as the sand from "Hueco Mundo" he wore the Kimono of a soul reaper and had a Captains Haori draped over his back. With a flick of his wrist the hole extended another twenty feet higher and forty feet longer, Ichigo and Rukia both gasped at the sight. Behind the arrancar was an army of Menos Grande and each of the ones in the front of the line were preparing to fire their "Cero's", a look of pure Disbelief was upon both Ichigo and Rukia, then out of the blue the arrancar raised his hand and all the Menos Grande's Cero's were extinguished. The portal began to close but an instant before it did the arrancar used "Sonido" to teleport into the world of the living.

He reappeared behind Ichigo and stood their waiting for either of the soul reapers to speak. Ichigo had a feeling that someone was behind him and he grabbed the hilt of "Zangetsu" and spun around to face what he felt as a threat to his life. "Who the Hell are you!!" Ichigo Yelled at the still placid arrancar "and how the hell were you able to get here! Only Aizens Espada had that ability! And we defeated those freaks over five months ago!" The arrancar merely said "I Am the New Primera Espada... And You Ichigo Kurosaki, have been elected to lead the Espada." Both Ichigo and Rukia now had a look of pure idiocy on there faces. "to further prove that we Espada mean you no harm I have brought along someone you may remember from Hueco Mundo." With that he put his hand into the air and snapped his fingers, a film of green smoke surrounded them all and was quickly cleared away to show a young girl in a little robe with green hair and a very terrible lisp had appeared where the Arrancars hand had been pointing.

"ITSYGO!!!!!!!!!" Nel Tu cried out tears running down her face she launched herself at a stunned Ichigo and proceeded to let out a torrent of tears and snot run down his kimono. "Neliel, Remember you have a message to deliver." the arrancar said and Nel smiled and said "Oh Ya Dats Rights, Itsygo tah Espada wants you tah Be Dere New Weader!" Nel cried out and and went back to her childlike sobbing on his kimono. "All right then I'll Believe Nel, But Why the hell, would I ever believe someone like you?" Ichigo said directing his gaze to the Arrancar "I Don't even know what your name is." The Arrancar looked confused for a second letting his facade of being completely emotionless and Nel was all to happy to point this out "HAHAHAHAHA You Made Him Smile ITSYGO! He Nevah Smiles!" Nel cried out pointing and laughing at the now flustered Arrancar

"My Name Is, Gonryu Ordeschvank, I am Neliels Brother."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I Must Say that this is not as hard as I thought it would be, I must admit it is very short and not very good (in my opinion) but helpful reviews would be nice as would suggestions for future chapters.

Thanks,

I'm hoping to make this around 10 chapters long so I may right a chapter a day or so

PS. Thanks for The Help Bob


	2. This Can't Be Real!

Well Here I Go Again, time For Chapter 2

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**-Flashback**-

"Reporting in as you ordered Primera Espada Gonryu" the two low class arrancar said in unison. "Good, I Have a very important mission for you Gabon and Yalu, You are to go into the world of the living and attack a man named Ichigo, He lives in a place called Karakura Town, all you must do is cause a ruckus until he shows up, but please try to refrain from killing any humans...", "WHAT!!, we cant kill anyone!" Yalu interrupted, he instantly regretted it. Gonryu was behind him before he could even blink his Zanpaktou pressing against the unprotected flesh of his neck, "I am hoping you have not forgotten the chain of command here Yalu or I will be forced to remove you." Gonryu said showing no emotions, "I'm Sorry, I wont do it again." Cried Yalu in fear, "I should hope not, now to continue once he shows up I will replace you with clones I had Septima Espada create for me. Those will gauge his power for us to see if he is truly worthy of leading us." Yalu and Gabon both nodded bowed and walked out of the room.

**-End Flashback**-

"WHAAAAT!" both Ichigo and Nel shouted in unison, regarding Gonryu's revealing of his full name.

Gonryu simply placed his hand on Nels head and she burst into her adult form but rather then being in a tattered brown robe she was in the robe the Espada wore the suit was split into two pieces leaving her stomach and back exposed. Ichigo looked at Nels back and saw that rather then the three he had seen while in Hueco Mundo she now had a 2, she had become Segunda Espada. Gonryu looked at Ichigo's shocked face and explained how he could make Nel transform. "I Share an extreme bond with Neliel, and if I make physical contact with her I can help her release her true powers, and with this transformation she can stay in that form as long as she wants." Ichigo still looked dumbfounded. Nel turned around and said "He's saying he can make me normal because we are siblings Ichigo". With that a dark look came over Rukia's face, she drew her Zanpaktou and slashed at Gonryu. He simply looked up and grabbed the Zanpaktou in mid air, he ripped it out of her hands and placed his palm on her face, "Sleep" he whispered and Rukia fell unconscious. He used Sonido and dropped her off in a place where Ichigo's spiritual pressure he used Sonido again and reappeared behind Ichigo again.

"I think this is a crock of shit." Ichigo said bluntly and out of nowhere he turned around Zangetsu drawn much to the dismay of Nel. Nel transformed back into her child form "NO ITSYGO!! HE'LL KILL YOU!" but it was to late Gonryu had drawn his blade and whispered "Whisper, El Silencio"

a shroud of mist surrounded the group and when it cleared all but him were asleep Gonryu had already put his Zanpaktou away and had Nel on his shoulder he opened another hole into Hueco Mundo looked back for a split second and walked in. Ichigo regained consciousness for a split second to see Nel and Gonryu disappear into Hueco Mundo he raised his hand as the darkness began to close in on him again.

**-Five Hours Later**-

Ichigo awoke in his room with a very worried looking sister and Rukia standing at the side of his bed, "ICHIGO" a teary eyed Yuzu cried out grabbing his chest tears falling onto his shirt "I thought we lost you" She continued her sob increasing as she talked, soon enough the only thing you could understand was the occasional 'Ichigo', Ichigo looked guiltily at his younger sister, he couldn't believe how much he had hurt her because of his arrogance. "I'm so sorry Yuzu, please forgive me." Ichigo choked out the tears already forming on his eyes, this was one of the few times his sister had seen him cry and this disturbed her greatly. "Ichigo, please don't cry I'm just happy that your okay." Yuzu said. Ichigo looked up to see Yuzu shooting one of her trademark smiles, his heart felt as though a giant weight had been removed, he got up and gave his sister a hug, whispering in her ear "I love you Yuzu". With that said he glanced at Rukia and nodded his head towards the park. Rukia took the hint and excused herself. Ichigo put Yuzu down and walked to his door but a sort of sixth sense told him not to go out, this proved to be a very good premonition for mere seconds later his father came vaulting around the corner foot raised in a flying kick. Ichigo stuck his arm out of the door and close-lined his father. "that's my son all right" he gasped as he fell to the floor clutching his throat. Yuzu ran out of ichigo's room and knelt next to her father asking him if he was ok, Ichigo merely walked past him and snickered, a vein popped up on his fathers head as he jumped back up and roundhouse kicked his son in the head. "Your getting slow Ichigo!" he shouted, Ichigo flew forwards and hit a wall, but quick as lighting he was up again charging his father face as red as a beet.

**-One rather long father son fight later**-

a battered and bloodied Ichigo had finally reached the park only to be punched in the face by a rather annoyed Rukia who had been waiting there for over four hours, "Where the hell were you Ichigo! I was standing out here looking like an idiot forever!" Rukia shouted a flustered look on here face. "im sorry but my father decided today he would try to beat the shit out of me, took me a while to change his mind." Ichigo said brushing the back of his head with a smile on his face, but that smile quickly turned to a frown as he felt the same spiritual pressure as he had earlier, he looked up to see 10 human-like shapes floating in the sky and at the head of them was none other then Gonryu And Neliel...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well this was pretty much my imagination taking hold I was truly hardly aware of what I was typing but I think it came out pretty well -_-

Remember first Fan-Fic be gentle lol

Reviews are appreciated

I still Need 8 Espada ideas!! cant do chapter 3 until I get a few as you can tell from the climax of this chapter


	3. Dreadful Circumstances

Well Here Is Chapter 3 Dreadful Circumstances, Here's a quick warning my next chapter "The Dream" may contain a lemon, I haven't decided yet but that's just a warning for ya.

Who are the 10 people who appeared in the sky? What are they going to do? What will Ichigo And Rukia do? Find out now!!!

-End Stupid Ranting-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ichigo gasped at the sudden overwhelming spiritual pressure the group floating above them was resonating, from what he had figured he would guess that they were the new Espada come to either ask him to join them again or to kill him for his earlier refusal, but before anyone could do anything he felt very familiar spiritual pressures suddenly appear, moments later Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Zaraki, And the now Captain Renji appeared next to Rukia and Ichigo, followed closely behind by Ikaku, Rangiku, and Hinamori. "Ah, Ichigo you seem to have gotten yourself into a fuckload of trouble haven't you." Zaraki scoffed looking back towards him. "Fuck you I can handle these pricks myself you over cocky son of a bitch!" Ichigo spat back jumping into the air Bankai already active. But everyone stopped moving when they saw what the 10 people were doing, each of them had a Gran Ray Cero pointing towards the group that had appeared before them, Even Neliel had a Cero active.

"NEL, What are you doing?!?!" Ichigo screamed apparently not caring that all the other Arrancars had Cero's pointing at them. "Itsygo, Thems Are Tah Soul Reapahs, Theys Bad Peoples! We came here to see ya Itsygo!" Nel screamed back reabsorbing her Cero, the other Espada quickly followed suite, Gonryu nodded and all the Espada starting walking down towards the group of soul reapers that had formed on the ground. All the soul reapers got prepared for a fight Zanpaktous drawn ready to fight if need be. "Ichigo, if your friends value their lives you will tell them to lower their weapons." Gonryu sighed, Ichigo looked at all the soul reapers and nodded, they in turn lowered their Zanpaktou. "that's good, we did not come here to fight, nor did we come here to try and force you to accept our offer."

Gonryu said. "then why the hell are you here!?!?" Ichigo shouted letting his emotions lead his actions his hand tightening around Tensa Zangetsu. "Ichigo, we are here to test you, well I suppose I can say I am here to test you, if you fail my test we will leave you to live your normal life but if you pass we will show you a way to increase your power to near unimaginable levels." after that little speech the soul reapers all drew their Zanpaktou out again ready for an all out battle, Gonryu looked bemused in a flash all but Zaraki were on the ground knocked unconscious.

"Like I said Ichigo I am here to test you, and I will have no one interfere!" With that Gonryu drew his Zanpaktou and flew towards Ichigo. Ichigo reacted with pure instinct his sword flew behind him and blocked Gonryu's attack and soon enough they were teleporting around the park striking at each other but neither able to land a hit. "Ichigo you are holding back and that is a grave mistake to do against me!" Gonryu roared and a Red Rietsu surrounded him, "Prepare to see my first Ressurecion state! I did it once to you before but that was the defensive version now you see why I am Primera Espada!Whisper, El Silencio!" a wave of red Rietsu hit Ichigo and he was pushed back hitting a tree before he regained his composure. After the smoke cleared Gonryu was no longer recognizable, his entire body had been altered with this release he had taken the form of Crocodile, his arms were extended and at the end of them were massive foot long claws each razor sharp As Zangetsu. His tail extended five feet from his body his face had become that of a Croc but rather then having an extended snout he just had a larger mouth with a row of teeth each half a foot long and razor sharp, his body was covered in Armour the only thing not protected was a seven inch circle that surrounded his hallow hole on his chest, out of each of his arms were blades five feet long each resembling a normal Katana Sword. With a twisted smile he used Sonido to appear behind Ichigo.

Ichigo barely had time to block the first attack before he felt a sharp pain at his side he saw blood spurt out of a gash that had been cut without him noticing 'Damn, he's faster then I thought he would be' _Ichigo!, Let me fight him you know I can win I am a much better fighter then you and you know it!_

"Shut up!" Ichigo screamed clutching his head, Gonryu paused giving Ichigo a bemused look 'what the hell is going on? His spiritual pressure just increased dramatically its higher then mine is at my max and he isnt even trying to increase his power.' for the first time in his life Gonryu felt fear creep into his soul he blinked and Ichigo was gone, he turned around just in time to see a now hollow masked Ichigo swinging Tensa Zangetsu at him, he brought his arm up to block it only to realize that it was a bluff Ichigo then brought his sword into an uppercut and slashed through Gonryu's Armour, a look of fear came across Gonryu's face, he brought his arm up to try and slash at Ichigo but to no avail Ichigo was already behind him, he felt another slash hit his back and he started to get angry. _"HAHAHAHAHAHA you call yourself powerful?!? You are pathetic I cant believe the king couldn't defeat you! But I suppose he is just to nice to do that! But unfortunately I am not that benevolent!"_ Ogihci shouted laughing maniacally. Gonryu sighed realizing this was not the person he had come to fight he activated the defensive side of his Zanpaktou, everyone but the Espada fell asleep immediately.

Gonryu glanced at his fellow Espada and nodded, each of them jumped up into the portal he had created and in moments it was all gone. Ichigo awoke feeling dazed and saw that the Espada were gone and everyone had been put to sleep. He sighed and woke them all up, the captains and such left almost immediately saying they had to fill in a report, Ichigo merely trudged back home, and fell asleep on his bed, the last thing that passed through his head was the memory of the first time Nel had transformed, he shuddered and entered his dream....

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I Felt like showing some weakness in Gonryu and I also felt like letting ichigo's hollow form out I find his personality just evil enough to prove to be a great foe.

I still need names and such for my Espada, and once again first fan-fic so be gentle with reviews

thanks again

PS. I am definitely going to write a lemon next chapter so be ready...

Ichi/Neliel


	4. The Dream

*Sigh* lemon time... Never wrote one of these so don't get to excited... And like all my previous Chapters I'm gonna ask if people can send me some Pm's with suggestions for the other 8 Espada.

Well without further random crap from me, please enjoy reading chapter 4 "The Dream"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ichigo felt as though he was floating, he looked around and all he could see was darkness, but in that darkness he heard a gentle voice whispering to him to go to it. Ichigo could not control his movement he began to rabidly fly towards the voices origin. He saw a light beginning to form on the horizon, and in that speck of light he saw a humanoid shape. His flight gained speed as he rushed to go to the irresistible voice. The shape began to move further away from him he gasped and increased his speed to near max. the shape appeared to turn its head to look back at him, it raised its hand and appeared to be beckoning him to come with it. He reached the light moments later and he ran towards where the shape had walked away, he heard footsteps and walked forward. He suddenly found himself in a solid white building with hundreds of doors going in every direction. He heard a door slam and he ran towards the only door that seemed out of place, when he opened the door his breath caught up in his chest.

Inside the room was Neliel, she looked towards the door and saw Ichigo, she smiled and beckoned him to come join her. As though his legs had minds of their own Ichigo found himself trudging towards her unable to control himself. When he reached Neliel she grabbed his head and forced him into a kiss, Ichigo was dumb-struck the only thing he could think to do was to close his eyes, which he did. He soon felt a soft warm object touching his lips, he realized it was Nels tongue, Ichigo opened his mouth as if he was welcoming the tongue in but to Nels surprise he launched his tongue forward to fight for control. Ichigo loved Nels taste, she tasted like kiwi's and her mouth was so hot that it felt as though his head would explode. Nel broke the kiss and started to lift Ichigo's shirt over his head, he allowed her to remove his shirt and she proceeded to kiss down from his mouth to his neck leaving love-bites on his neck and chest. Her hands slid down into his pants and starting stroking his now erect penis. Ichigo groaned in pleasure as Nel now undid his pants and pulled down his boxers to have better leverage.

Ichigo's eyes were closed but they shot open when he felt a wet warm object was touching his penis.

He looked down to see Nel was licking him, she started to stroke him with one hand and proceeded to suck his dick, Ichigo's head went back in ecstasy, he screamed Nels name as her head moved back and forth sucking on his dick. Then as quickly as she had started this she stopped, Ichigo looked down with a puzzled look on his face. Nel stood up and said "I think I deserve some pleasure to Itsygo." Nel said in her cute childlike voice, Ichigo nodded he walked over to Nel and lifted up her shirt, her breasts fell out and he grabbed each of them gently rubbing and stroking her now hard nipples. "YES!YES! OH GOD YES Ichigo!" Nel screamed Ichigo smirked and started to suck the right nipple while twisting and pinching the left nipple. Ichigo felt something moist on his leg and he saw a dark spot had appeared on Nels pants right where her vagina was. He smiled and stood up. He pulled Nels pants off and stared he had finally found where her hollow hole was, it was where her pubic hairs would have been. Ichigo smiled at the though of not having to feel her pubes brushing against him. He then spread her legs apart and glanced into her.

He had Nel lick his index finger and he inserted it into her, Nel screamed in pleasure her waist bucking up Ichigo pulled his finger out and licked it, her juice tasted somewhat sour, but with an oddly sweet aftertaste. He smiled and started twisting her clit with his index finger and thumb. He then started to lick her vagina loving her taste. Nels legs quickly pressed against his head holding his face inside her. He pushed his tongue into her vagina enjoying the flush of "love juice" that she shot out every time he pushed in. Nel released his head and pulled his face up to hers, she then started to kiss him seeming to savor her own taste, Ichigo broke the kiss and gave her a meaningful look, she nodded and he positioned himself above her. He looked again for reassurance, she once again nodded and he pushed in. he could not believe how good it felt to be inside her, they both screamed out in ecstasy Nel dug her nails into his back and said "Go faster" he nodded and pushed deeper into her, soon enough he got into a steady rhythm she was screaming his name and he was loving it he was starting to sweat but they were both panting. Ichigo leaned forward and started to kiss her without missing a beat, he grabbed her right tit and starting playing with it, she moaned in pleasure and her vagina tightened which then caused Ichigo to shudder in pleasure.

Ichigo awoke with a raging erection and he ran into his bathroom and started to masturbate until he came, he then sighed and went back into his room thinking about how his dream would end.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

there you have it I think I did rather well but its not my opinion that matters its yours my dear reader, so please review and tell me how I did


	5. Dissension Amongst the Ranks

Hello again, sorry it took me this long to write up a new chapter, but I sort of got writers block after my last chapter... but now I'm good so enjoy Chapter 5 "Dissension Amongst the Ranks",

As always if you have ideas for Espada please pm me.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Gonryu had been healed by one of the low class arrancar, he walked to his room and contemplated what he was going to do about Ichigo, he had the potential to easily beat any Espada in Hueco Mundo, but he lacked the blood lust to take advantage of his powers, his inner hollow however was death incarnate, that is what the Espada wanted to be their leader. Gonryu sighed and closed his eyes and he fell asleep, however unbeknownst to him a plot to overthrow the Espada was being planned...

**-Somewhere in Hueco Mundo-**

"The So Called "Espada" have chosen a new leader, A SHINIGAMI!" Roared a shrouded figure in pure disgust, following this statement several cries of outrage came from the crowd of arrancar that had gathered there. The shrouded figure took off the hood of his cloak, the Scarred but still alive former Primera Espada Starrk stood before Lord Aizen's former army, "these new Espada are weak! Their judgment is clouded, We the true rulers of Hueco Mundo must reclaim what is rightfully ours!" he roared glancing at the other three shrouded figures standing to his right. Tia Harribel, Barragan Luisenbarn, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the each nodded in approval. "This is our time! This is your time! Fight with us and you will all be granted with immense power in the new order we will create for the true hollows! The true Arrancar! And the True Espada!!!" the crowd in front of him roared their approval he smiled and walked off of the stage motioning for the other former Espada to follow him.

**-Former Espada HQ-**

four figures surround a map of Hueco Mundo, each of them pointing at specific points on the map talking in whisper. Three more people enter the room, unbeknownst to the four. "Ahem." one of the men said gettingall of their attention. "Ah, Ryuji, Synro, Arados I've been expecting you three for quite some time." Starrk said extending his hand out palm facing towards them. All three men then raised their hands in a similar fashion showing their palms, each of their palms had a number Ryuji's had a five, Synro had a nine, and Arados had a four, they were three of the current Espada, "so is everything set for your Coup _d'état_?" Starrk asked nonchalantly. "Yes, we have done as you instructed and laced the wine of the Espada with the paralyzing agent you gave us." Replied Synro

"Good, and are the defenses to the complex down Arados?"

"Yes my lord"

"Then all is going according to plan, Tia, Grimmjow head to the world of the living and find the one called Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow looked up at this and a huge sadistic smile spread across his face. "I finally get to kill that bastard! Thank you Starrk, and Tia, stay outta my way bitch!" he ran out of the camp to the area where the portal was to be created. The Coup had begun.

**-The Espada Stronghold-**

Neliel was walking to her room when she noticed that she was getting unnaturally tired, her first thought was that Gonryu had used El Silencio, but that was quickly disproved when she saw Gonryu asleep in his room next to hers. Nel sneezed, this sound awoke Gonryu and he smiled and said groggily "Someone must either be talking about you or thinking about you Neliel", he chuckled at the thought and fell back into a deep sleep. Neliel staggered onward once she reached her room she used Sonido to get to her bed where she dropped unconscious. Outside the Espada stronghold awaited a small army of arrancar ready for the order to barge in and slaughter the drugged Espada, however there was a fatal flaw in the rebels plans, they had forgotten about the Espadas Fraccion, each of them were at least ten times stronger then any arrancar not on an Espada level. Dondechaka and Pesche were on guard duty for that night and they each felt a very familiar spiritual pressure but they could not place who or what it belonged to nevertheless they alerted the other Fraccion members about he amassing of spiritual pressure all around them.

"Hey Pesche go wake up Nel, Dontcha know!", "why don't you go wake her up you lazy bastard!", "Because I told you to!", "Screw you fat ass", "Why don't both of you shut the hell up!" shouted Yalu, "Or better yet both of you get your lazy asses in gear and go wake her up together!" said a much calmer Gabon, "Yes, Sir's" Both Pesche and Dondechaka shouted in unison bolting off in the direction of their leader, "And while your at it wake Master Gonryu!" Shouted Gabon They both ran shuddered at the thought of having to wake up the strongest Espada but knew he would not harm his sister's Fraccion. They stopped in front of Nels room and looked at each other, their eyes both asked the same question 'Who's gonna wake up Gonryu?' they brought both their hands up in unison and said "Roh Sham Boh!" Pesche chose 'Rock' Dondechaka chose 'Paper' Pesche sighed and trudged slowly towards the Espadas room. Dondechaka ran into Nels room screaming his head off, this however did not wake her up, he ran up to her and started shaking her screaming "Neliel wake up Dontcha know! We might be under attack Dontcha know!" Neliel merely sighed and kicked him in the head sending him flying backwards.

Dondechaka hit the wall at the rear of Nels room and sighed, this oddly enough awoke Nel she looked around in a daze and saw what she had done to Dondechaka, "oh no I'm sorry Dondechaka!" she cried prying his dazed body from the wall. "Intruders....may...attack..need...ouch.." he struggled to say. Nel immediately understood exactly what he meant, she ran to the edge of her bed and grabbed her Zanpaktou,

**-Gonryu's Room-**

The events that happened to Dondechaka were nothing compared to what happened to poor Pesche. He walked into the room only to be immediately slammed against the wall by a still sleeping Gonryu, Pesche cried out in pain as Gonryu began crushing his throat, his eyes rolled back into his head and seconds before he would have died Neliel ran into the room and gasped in shock. "Gonryu wake up your hurting my Fraccion!" she cried out this woke him up immediately, he let go of Pesche and muttered a low "I'm sorry", he looked up to Neliel and said "Why did he come in my room in the first place?", "There is an attack, he came to wake you up.", "What! Send your Fraccion to wake the other Espada! Sound The Alarm!" Gonryu cried out and grabbed his Zanpaktou rushing out of his room towards the wall.

**-The Outer Wall-**

Gonryu arrived seconds after his awaking and immediately took command, "Get Ready for battle all Fraccion release your Zanpaktou! Prepare for Glory!!" he removed his Zanpaktou "Whisper, El Silencio!" He Roared and jumped over the wall into the hoard of Arrancar that awaited him

To Be Continued!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

well I'm sorry for the wait I just wanted to see how many people would actually send suggestions for Espada, I'm disappointed to say only 1 person did and his suggestion will be added in, but im sorry he will not be Espada 0 he's gonna be Espada 3

Next Chapter Will Be a Sort of mini bio of my new Espada 1-10


	6. Hello, My Name Is!

Hey I'm Guessing that since your at chapter 6 you must either be really bored or at least like my story a little, well I'm breaking off my plot for now to give you a little info on my Espada.

Now have fun reading "Hello, My Name Is!"

And remember your reviews steer the way I write my story, so if there is something you want in here ill try my best to add it in.

Have fun

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Primera Espada (1)

Name:Gonryu Tu Oderschvanch

Resurreccion (1): El Silencio

-Defensive form- A mist surrounds him and anyone within thirty feet of him, then all those he does not exclude are immediately knocked unconscious.

-Offensive form- He Transforms into a crocodile with claws that are each a foot long and heavy Armour surrounding his entire body except six inches surrounding his hollow hole.

Resurreccion (2): To Be Revealed

Personality: Laid Back, normally emotionless, cares deeply for his sister and anyone he respects. In battle he treats every opponent no matter how weak or strong as an equal and will not fight someone who is incapable of fighting back.

Age:237

Sex: Male

Appearance: Brown Hair, Hazel Eyes, normal Espada clothing, very pale white skin

Segunda Espada (2)

Name:Neliel Tu Oderschvanch

Resurreccion: Gamyusa

Nel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur complete with a black horse's tail. Her hollow masks horns become longer and more curved and also extends slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. The crack on her mask also closes up, although the missing teeth remain. Her shoulders are covered by armored white spaulders that come across the shoulder blade to the neck, she has white armored elbow guards and white armored gauntlets. The parts of the arm that aren't covered by armor are covered with a black material as well as her hands. There is a white armored ring at the base of her tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-sided lance.

Personality:mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent, She is also relatively level-headed in terms of how to fight, stating that if one's excuse for a battle is to fight out of hatred, prejudice, or simple competition, as Nnoitra does, then it is merely instinctual and animalistic, and that it makes the challenger look "childish", "unworthy", and "not much of a warrior", though Nelliel has proven during her last few minutes as a full-fledged Espada, that it is acceptable when it involves vengeance. Unlike many of the Arrancar, Nelliel is somewhat pacifistic, and according to her _Fracción_, has despised engaging in combat even when she was still among the upper ranks of the Espada, unless it involves self-defense and protecting those dear to her heart. She refuses to finish off weaker or injured opponents, and will stop fighting them once they've been disabled or incapacitated.

Age: 237(I don't Know How Old She Is So I made her as old as her made up brother)

Sex: Female

Appearance:green hair with a slight blue tint, a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose, larger than average incisors, and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face right below her eyes The remains of her hollow mask make up a cartoonish skull on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four of the teeth on it are broken off.

Tercera Espada (3)

Name: Bydo Derschvon

Resurreccion: El Dragón

His body briefly lights on fire, when it clears his body has completely altered to be the shape of a red/black dragon, his face is that of the terminator, with red eyes that can analyze anything instantly within 180 degrees of his front side, each of his hand has twenty holes on them that shoot flaming balls at the speed of a chaingun, he can do this an indefinite amount of times.

Personality:He's a laid back dude and likes to chill he doesn't have anything against anyone but will kill if severely angered or if some who cant defend them selves is being hurt bullied

Age: 196

Sex: Male

Appearance: He has black hair with a Mo hawk and black eyes, like the other 2 Espada before him he wears the suit of an Espada. His mask is located on the lower portion of his jaw, it is a jawbone that looks like a humans jawbone(Best way I could put it)

Espada Quatro

Name: Arados Symeros

Resurreccion: Gargantua

Personality: deceptive, if he can't beat someone he will cheat to try and win, he is a coward but is strong enough to have become the fourth Espada

Age: 210

Sex: Male

Appearance: He Has blue hair his hollow mask is a small section of mask on the back of his head, he wears the same suit as all other Espadas

Quinto Espada

Name: Ryuji Shohino

Resurreccion: Diablo

Personality: Same as Arados, only he is the fifth espada

Age:213

Sex: Male

Appearance: he has blonde hair that goes down to his shoulders, his hollow mask is located on his chest it forms a chest plate, he like all other male Espada wears the suit of an espada

Sexta Espada

Name: Zargo Zyno

Resurreccion: Los Muertos

a grim reaper appears behind him eats him then he gains control of it, it is thirty feet tall and can rebuild itself if torn apart

Personality: he is sadistic and bloodthirsty he lives to fight and will strike down anyone that dares challenge him, much like Grimmjow.

Age: 135 (the youngest of the Espada)

Sex: Male

Appearance: He is the only male Espada to not where the traditional suit, he wears a solid black cloak his Zanpaktou is in the form of a scythe in its unreleased form.

Septima Espada

Name: Yonzutiro Kageyoshi

Resurreccion: El Doctora

Personality: he is the Espadas medic he is the only one who is not ideal for combat but he has a kind heart and prefers not to fight unless absolutely necessary.

Age: 312

Sex: Male

Appearance: he has a long white beard going down to mid waist, his hollow mask is covering his right eye, he wears a doctors gown underneath his Espada jacket. He wears glasses and has many scars covering his face from "Riley young patients"

Octava Espada

Name: Tia Riasa

Resurreccion: La Negre

Personality: quiet and composed she is one of the few female Espada, she considers Nel a god and does whatever she can to please her, she has a secret crush one Primera Espada Gonryu

Age:210

Sex: Female

Appearance: she has blonde hair as long as Tia Harribels, her hollow mask is in the form of a helmet, the helmet looks like a turtles face. She wears a two piece Espada suit leaving only her midsection exposed

Noveno Espada

Name: Synro Hyoshi

Resurreccion: El Pollo

Personality: same as Espada quatro

Age: 210

Sex: Male

Appearance: he has no hair and wears a mask covering his face at all times, he wears the same suit as most male Espada.

Decima Espada

Name: Lia Riasa

Resurreccion: La Megre

Personality: Load and usually easy to distract (Exact opposite of her sister) she hates Nel and also has a secret crush on Primera Espada Gonryu

Age: 210

Sex: Female

Appearance: Long green hair going down to her waist, her hollow mask is around her neck and it is in the form of a smiling skull

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I realize I kinda got lazy nearing the end but meh, ill be updating this as the story goes on so make sure you check up on it every time I add a new chapter to my story!!!


	7. The Coup Continues Fight For Control! P1

Hey Its me again, welcome to chapter 7 "The Coup Continues! Fight For Control!" have fun and keep reading!

And remember your reviews mean a lot they steer my writing. So remember Read&Review.

P.S. I Updated Chapter 5 so you may want to go back and read it!

Rawr

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**-Hueco Mundo Outside Espada Fortress-**

Gonryu flew from the top of the wall in his offensive Resurreccion form. He hit the first arrancar on the ground with a bloodthirsty snarl ripping through them blood spraying in torrents, he pressed his left hands claws into his right hand and launched himself into the air. "GRAN RAY Cero!!!!!!!!!" he screamed launching the most powerful Cero the Espada had at the army. But much to his surprise his attack was blocked by another series of Cero's, he turned shocked to find that former Primera Espada Starrk standing around five-hundred yards away from him his revolvers smoking. Gonryu scowled and used his Sonido to teleport next to him, he nodded left and both used Sonido to fight off in the distance.

Neliel watched as her brother flew off to fight Starrk, she sighed at his sudden lust for battle, but that sorrow was short lived before she felt a disturbance in the air she turned left to see a giant wave of water flying towards her, standing behind the source of the water was none other then the former Trecera Espada Tia Harribel Neliel let out a sigh; she detested fighting. Although that didn't stop here from being any less lethal or dangerous when she actually did fight. A buzz was all the warning Harribel received before Neliel's zanpakuto nearly decapitated her. As it stood she lost two of the three braids that hung from her messy blonde hair. Harribel let out a grunt before she disappeared with a buzz then reappeared behind Neliel swinging Tiburón down. Neliel smacked it away with the butt of Gamuza. Tiburón was knocked upward leaving Harribel wide open for attack. She took it. Harribel tried to limbo under the zanpakuto and was only mildly successful; Harribel received a shallow cut across her upper abdomen, but still below her mask fragments. Neliel had taken a wide swing in an attempt to cleave Harribel in half, but was only able to inflict a minor cut, the real problem with such a wide swing was that it left her wide open for Harribel to attack as she slid by her. Harribel was never one to miss an opportunity to attack, so she took a swing at Neliel.

Neliel also attempted the same maneuver as Harribel did to avoid her slash, with the same results. A shallow cut to the upper abdomen. "It seems that you are not an opponent to be trifled with," Harribel said calmly, the two currently having a glaring contest.

"Neither are you it seems," said Neliel stoically; gone was the immaturity and childness. Though neither of them noticed it their fight had taken to the air. Harribel didn't respond except for buzzing away. Neliel stuck her blade behind her back a fraction of a second before sparks shot off their blades as Tiburón ran across Gamuza. Neliel sonidoed to the side of Harribel with her blade held outward so that Harribel's own momentum would carry her right into it. Harribel tried to stop, but the inertia from her attack was too much to fight against, so she did the only thing she could; she flipped over the blade.

The flip killed her momentum and she spun around to take a stab at Neliel, who was oddly missing. Only to reappear underneath Harribel and fired a bala straight up at her opponent. Harribel hadn't time to react as she was hit with the full force of the bala and shot upward. The bala wasn't the thing that was concerning Harribel right now, it was that for this one split second she wouldn't be able to defend herself if Neliel made an attack. Not that she expected her not to. Harribel would not be proven wrong. Neliel shot up to Harribel then slashed at her ankle. This was very bad for Harribel. Neliel's slash completely severed the Achilles tendon in Harribel's left leg and partially ruptured the right tendon. In a a fight such as this, no any fight, this was a debilitating injury that basically guaranteed victory for the inflicter.

Harribel screamed as the tendon in her left leg flew up her leg snapping back and forth as all of its potential energy that had been stored in the fibrous tendon was converted into kinetic energy. She lost her concentration on her reiatsu from the immense pain and dropped out of the sky crashing into the sands of Hueco Mundo. A trail of blood followed her streaming from the wounds on her lower calves. Nel holding no sympathy for the former tercera charged up a cero and set it loose upon the prone form of Tia Harribel, shortly after sheathing her zanpakuto.

As the cero surged forth, Harribel attempted to sonido out of the blast radius with her one half-decent leg. From her position in the sky Neliel watched as her cero slammed into the ground with the force of a hydrogen bomb, as well as a small humanoid form escaping the fallout. As soon as Harribel forced her injured right leg to move under the stress of sonido she heard a snap as the pain rushed up her spine splitting into her skull with all the grace of a blind and drunk one-legged rhino. Another shriek of anguish escaped her lips.

Luckily for Harribel the journey from her failed sonido ended by a larger boulder that she could use to stand up; her own legs next to useless after Neliel's brutal and pin point assault. Harribel was definitely amazed by the segunda's speed, strength, and the surgical precision of her strikes. But that didn't mean that she herself would go down easy! Harribel gasping for breath help up Tiburón and started to collect energy within the hollow of the blade, "Proyectil Azul!" As she thrust her zanpakuto forward a blue energy blade shot toward Neliel.

Neliel was surprised to see her opponent still able to fight, more surprised to see a blue canon shell of energy flying right at her. Neliel quickly drew Gamuza and batted the attack away, only for it to be followed up by dozens more. Neliel sonidoed out of the way of them and weaved her way towards Harribel. This was just what Harribel was expecting, as she continued firing her Proyectil Aul's at Neliel she was secretly charging up a cero that would remain hidden from sight by the rock and lost in the spiritually waffle from her other attacks.

When Neliel got within 15 yards of her, Harribel shot her other hand forward launching the cero. Bad move. Nel simply stopped and stuck her hand out in front of her waiting for the cero to slam into it. When it did it reared up from the sudden obstacle and almost spun over itself before Nel started to draw it into her mouth as if she was eating it. Harribel's eyes went as wide as saucers, she could guess what would happen next, she brought Tiburón up and pointed the blade down "Attack, Tiburón!" Water surrounded her as Neliel launched her cero back at her adding her own on top of it.

The double cero was about to hit when Neliel heard "Cascada," whispered right before the cero plowed into a huge torrent of pressurized water. The water soon overcame the cero and continued on its path of destruction right at Neliel. Neliel's eyes widened in shock as the torrent raced at her only a few feet away. She tried to sonido out of the way, but only half of her made it.

Harribel now wore a miniskirt of bones with knee high boots and elbow length gloves. Her mask fragment had shrunk to barely cover her ample cleavage and part of her neck, while Tiburón hand transformed into a broad pata which bore the resemblence of an elongated shark tooth. All in all she looked stunning in her resurrección form. All of her wounds healed the moment her resurrección took hold on her leaving her with a new set of Achilles tendons and closing the wound on her upper abdomen.

She watched as the water from her Cascada dissipated to reveal the collapsed silhouette of Neliel, with a few pieces missing. Harribel's Cascada had torn off Neliel's legs from the upper thigh down leaving two bloody stumps that had jagged pieces of bone sticking out of them. Neliel's cry of agony, too, was lost to the annihilative tempest of compressed water. Blood and bits of torn sinew oozed from the leg wounds in a gush of red with each beat of her metaphorical heart (or whatever pumps the blood of arrancars =P ). To her surprise Neliel was still conscious, a remarkable feat considering the kind of pain she had to be in. Neliel held up her blade, Harribel knowing what she was about to do quickly pulled back her pata and condensed all the moisture in the air into water forcing it around her zanpakuto, "La Gota!" The water shot off the blade in a pointed and elongated triangle which closely resembled a shark's tooth. But it was too little too late, for Neliel had alreadly called out her release command from the ground.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well This Is Part 1 Of This Chapter thanks to Bob115 for helping me write it..


	8. Clash of The Espada

Hey Sorry again about the slow updates of my story I'm in my senior year of high school, kinda sorta been busy but since its the weekend I decided to write myself another chapter.

Enjoy, Chapter 8 "Clash Of The Espada!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"La Gota!" The water shot off the blade in a pointed and elongated triangle which closely resembled a shark's tooth. But it was too little too late, for Neliel had already called out her release command from the ground. Tia Scowled feeling that her water had missed its target, but she immediately became wary, not being able to feel her opponents spiritual pressure. She quickly glanced to both sides before reforming her combat pose, she knew Nel was watching her from somewhere this was an unsettling fact. Nel had been extremely relieved she had not thought that going into her ressurecion form had completely healed her legs, her blood had also been restored which made her confidence raise just a bit more, she could see the form of Tia standing over three-hundred yards away from where she had used Sonido to flash to. Nel lifted her lance and aimed it at her adversary "Lanzamiento Cero" she said launching her lance at Tia, Tia felt a sudden burst of spiritual pressure and quickly turned to the source, she did not have enough time to completely block the attack, or what she had perceived to be the attack, she had known this attack to be "Lanzador Verde" it had hid her square on her shoulder, she screamed in pain as it began to drill itself into her flesh, Nel merely started to laugh she knew that this was only the first part of the attack. Tia heard Nels laughter and immediately grew pale, she grabbed at the lance allowing it to burn her hand as though this would stop the lance from spinning. Tia felt a large amount of spiritual pressure starting to form at the tip of the lance which by now had became lodged into her arm, the lance began to glow purple and in that instant Tia knew what was going to happen, the Cero ripped through her arm blood and bone sprayed the battlefield covering an area of around twenty feet in a crimson coat, Tia screamed in pure agony and Nel began to feel what her older brother had been feeling during the beginning of the fight.

Nel launched herself at her now near incapacitated opponent believing that now she had lost her will to fight, she could not have been more wrong. 'Damn it!' Tia screamed in her head giving herself a mental slap for the incompetence that she had just shown. 'Fuck, it will be very difficult for me to fight like this, I need to calm down assess the situation and make a rational plan of action' Tia felt her body getting cold and her vision was becoming shakier by the second, but she was clearly not going to be given a break by Nel, seeing Nels sudden apparent blood lust brought an idea to Tia blood no matter whose it is contains water, and her Zanpaktou controls the water so she brought her remaining arm up and had her sword create a blood arm from the gushing hole that Nel had created. Nel stopped dead in her tracks intrigued at the look of calm that had befallen Tia, Nel watched in pure amazement at what Tia began to do, the blood that had been gushing from Tia's shoulder began to slow down, then after around two seconds it came to a complete stop and started to form what looked to be a human arm. Tia took this confusion to use her Sonido to appear behind Nel "It is not wise to lose focus in the middle of battle." Tia Remarked suddenly behind Nel, her now blood hand reforming into a exact clone of Nels "Gamuza" Nels eyes widened as she felt the flesh running up her back ripped by a clone of her own sword, she screamed in pain before using her own Sonido to get away from Tia. Tia jumped into the air and gave an uncharacteristic laugh before launching what used to be the Espadas most powerful Cero, completely forgetting the Oderschvank's special ability.

Nel smiled she had received her first true break in this fight, she saw the "Gran Ray Cero" being formed by Tia in the sky and by the look of the attack it was pure rage manifested into a massive Cero,

Tia wore a look of pure malice as she launched her attack blood lust and hate filling her body and mind as well as clouding her judgment. Nel brought her "Gamuza" up and shot a "Cero" out at the "Gran Ray Cero" this slowed its decent down and also lowered the power of the attack to a reasonable level. Nel brought her other hand up and stopped the Cero in mid flight she opened her mouth and started to absorb the attack. The now completely berserk Tia Harribel had believed she had killed Nel so she launched herself at the only other person that she had been told to be a true threat, Nels brother Gonryu. Nel was now completely done with her absorption of the Cero and now she was adding on her own Cero to unleash an attack that would be utterly devastating to anyone even her own brother. Starrk looked up to see a bloodied and bruised Tia Harribel, Starrk merely looked at Gonryu and sighed "Mind if we stop for a bit it seems your a very wanted man my old friend." Gonryu laughed and gazed lazily over to the near death Espada. "Unless you want to die I would suggest you back off young women." he said not really expecting her to do so, but he felt an ominous spiritual pressure forming behind her and he looked over to Starrk "We needn't worry about her old man, my sister will be more then a match for her." Starrk merely nodded before the two extremely powerful men vanished from sight. Tia looked confused, that was of course until she felt the spiritual pressure behind her. She turned around in time to see a massive purple Cero rocketing towards her, even in her current state she knew that this was an extremely bad situation to be in, she launched herself up hoping to avoid the attack but Nel had been expecting this she moved her mouth upwards and decided she would not kill her but merely destroy more of her body.

Tia had felt confident that she was safe from the Cero enough so that she turned around and discontinued her ascent only to find that her assumption had been incorrect, her legs were caught in the blast she felt no pain as her legs just ceased to exist no blood came out as the heat of the blast seared the meat of Tia's legs, Nel closed her mouth and swallowed the remainder of the Cero, she licked her lips and burped, but this calmness was short lived Tia had used Sonido to appear behind Nel, even in her destroyed state it appeared she would not give in.

**#Somewhere in Hueco Mundo#**

Gonryu glanced at Starrk

"Mind if we pause for a bit I feel I need to do something."

"Sure, Just make sure you get back here quick."

"Oh don't worry I would not miss this for the world you old Bastard."

Starrk laughed as Gonryu used Sonido to ^Finish Some Business^

**#Back To Nel And Tia#**

Nel would not attack the near death former Tercera Espada, she had been nicked by the crazed woman's attacks but none were near life threatening let alone painful, but to the best of her ability could not think of a way to peacefully end this battle without completely disgracing her opponent. But it would turn out she would not have to, at the thought of a peaceful resolution her brother the best person to go to for ending a fight without bloodshed, he looked at his sister raised his hand and a solid blue ball of spiritual pressure formed in his hand, he flicked his wrist towards her and the ball condensed and shot itself into her chest. Nel felt an enormous burst of power and all her wounds began to heal at an astonishing rate, Gonryu merely gave her a wink and turned his attention to what used to be a very beautiful Espada, "Hey sis, did ya have to go and break her up so much, I don't know if I can fix this much damage in the time I have allotted."

"well... she hit me first!" Nel pouted growing embarrassed by her lack of control

Gonryu laughed and drew his sword, "Whisper, El Silencio!" he said and a mist surrounded him and Tia. When the mist cleared she was completely healed and bound from neck to feet with spiritual power sealing robes. "Gabon! Yalu, Get your asses over here!" he shouted an in an instant his Fraccion had appeared "Yes Sir" they shouted in unison, "I need you to take her to the sealing cells please."

"Yes Sir" with that her body disappeared and both his Fraccion were gone, he looked back at Nel smiled and started to head back to his fight.

Nel looked in pure amazement at the power her brother had just shown with absolutely no effort on his part. But unbeknownst to Nel one of the arrancar that Starrk had recruited was behind her and her guard had been lowered he brought his sword up and slashed at Nel cutting through her flesh. Blood sprayed all over the arrancar behind Neliel, he licked the blood off of his face and lifted his sword to administer the final blow. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!" a voice screamed and a razor sharp wave of spiritual pressure hit the arrancar chopping it in half from the the waist, his body fell backwards intestines flowing out of it, he screamed hands shooting down to try and push his innards back into place, Ichigo appeared in front of him and in an act of pure hate launched a point blank "Getsuga Tenshou" completely destroying him, "Itsygo.." Nel wheezed her hand reaching out for him, Ichigo twirled around and grabbed her hand throwing his "Tensa Zangetsu" away from him, but before he could say anything a powerful spiritual pressure hit them both, Yonzutiro Kageyoshi appeared behind Ichigo and without a word he grabbed Nel and used Sonido to go back to the medical ward. Ichigo merely looked around in a confused daze as though someone had administered anesthesia to him, he fell onto the floor unconscious, completely unaware a war was being fought all because of him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I Don't feel I completed this chapter but, meh I think I got my basic views across so vuala stay tuned for chapter 9 " Primera Espada Doble Mostrar por " reviews appreciated


	9. Primera Espada Doble Mostrar por

Hey after months upon months of me not updating my story I have been given a sudden surge of inspiration to write up the ninth chapter of my story. So without further ado please enjoy Chapter: 9

Primera Espada Doble Mostrar por: Fight of the two Espada 1's.

Gonryu was troubled by the attack that his sister had just been dealt but knew he had much more to worry about, he casually glanced to the right and refocused on Starrk who had just used his own Sonido to appear next to him. "So you want to continue our fight eh?" Gonryu smirked flipping around and slashing at starrk moving faster then anyone around him could have possibly followed. Starrk's eyes widened but his training helped him manage to bring his zanpaktou up fast enough to block the attack but just barely. "I don't have time to fight you, My lil' sister is quite injured and I care more about her then anything!" Gonryu screamed as he dissapeared only to reappear behind Starrk once again trying to deal a death blow, Starrk used his Sonido to create some distance between him and Gonryu before deciding this would innevetably lead to his own death. "Los Lobos..." Starrk whispered an aura of immense power appeared around him as the spirit of Lilynette combined with him to bring out his resureccion. Starrk aimed his cero launchers at Gonryu before using his sonido to flash around gonryu leaving no possible areas for him to escape. "Goodbye Gonry..." Starrk sighed launching over 1,000 ceros at Gonryu thinking that he had no chance of living he turned his back and began to walk away. "La Muerte Silenciosa" Gonryu muttered. Starrk stopped mid step as a wave of enormous spiritual pressure washed over him, it seemed as if everything in Hueco Mundo's weight had been multiplied ten-fold everyone who was fighting stopped and fell to their knees, the weaker of them dropped down and passed out. Starrk looked behind him a mask of fear and dread covering his face as he saw Gonryu emerge from the dust of his cero's completely unharmed his second ressurecion released.

Gonryu looked around Hueco Mundo seeing the fear he had brought with the release of his second resureccion. Starrk gazed in awe at Gonryu his change of appearance did not appear to be very large but the change in his spiritual pressure was immense, suddenly Starrks left arm was severed blood spurting through the air, his ribs were suddenly smashed he felt them cracking and breaking as he flew through the air he smashed into a mountain in a bloody burst, *Cough* blood sprayed from his mouth with his cough. Starrk feebely tried to raise his gun shakily pointing it at where Gonryu had just been only to realise he was no longer there. "You should really lower your weapon before you lose your other arm.." Starrk gasped and his eyes shot to his immediate right up close he could see the change in Gonryu his entire body was covered in white armour his head looked to have a helmet in the shape of a hollows face a sword extending out of the palm of his hand. "that's what you think!" Starrk shouted wolves appearing all around him. "Wha.." Gonryu muttered before being covered in the wolves Starrk used his Sonido to get a safe distance away before having all the wolves on Gonryu to explode. The sound of the explosion echoed around all of Hueco Mundo. To be safe Starrk kept sending more and more wolves into the the explosion to make sure that Gonryu would not survive or at the very least not be able to move out of the area until it would be safe enough for Gonryu's enemies to kill him. "Espiritual Sello" a voice muttered from behind Starrk a blue light forming around him Starrk felt all of his energy leave his body, he gasped and fell to the ground all the wolves he had created dissapeared to show that Gonryu was not even where they had all been exploding. "Next time try to sense the spiritual pressure of the person you are attacking." Gonryu muttered as Starrk faded into darkness.

Gonryu picked up Starrk and used his Sonido to drop him off at the medical ward. He spared a glance at his sister who seemed to be completely healed and appeared to be resting. Gonryu smiled and dissapeared still in his second release form he reappeared at the battlefield and started slashing through the ranks of hollow that were still trying to break into Los Noches. He raised his hand and a sword shot out of it hitting every hollow directly in front of him before the sword began splitting into different directions hitting everything that was not supposed to be there within a mile radius, with every hollow killed Gonryu absorbed their spiritual pressure increasing his own exponentially. Gonryu sheathed his zanpaktou and also resealing his powers.

This may not be my best chapter but I'll work a little bit more on my creative inspiration. Remember to review rate subscribe ect....


	10. Deception The death of a leader…

Chapter 10 Deception The death of a leader…

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything that has to do with "Bleach" it is owned by Tite Kubo and he has all rights to it. End Disclaimer.

Gonryu chuckled to himself as his powers were re-sealed into his zanpaktou. He surveyed the surrounding area with a mild sense of disgust, all the needless bloodshed and for what, to overthrow the heiarchy of Hueco Mundo? _This is why we need a leader… This is why it must be him. _Gonryu thought as he used his **Sonido** to scout the immediate area ensuring he had destroyed everything that could be considered a threat to his allies. Satisfied Gonryu launched himself to Hueco Mundos artificial sky and surveyed the grander scale of things, it appeared the rebellion was in full retreat with all but what appeared to be a group of human sized beings charging at the group of Espada still on the battlefield. _**Shit!**_Gonryu yelled and launched himself at the group _**EL SILENCIO! **_Gonryu released his ressurecion in an explosion of power smashing into the ground 5 meters in front of the group that had been trying to blindside his allies. _**So he has come… Remember if we can kill him nobody in Hueco Mundo can stop us! **_One of the members of the group screamed. Gonryu glanced up to evaluate his opponents but was dumbstruck at what he saw… Standing before him were several of the Espada. _**What is the meaning of this! **_Gonryu roared staring in disbelief at the people he had considered his friends. _**Gonryu your naivete and love for your sister has clouded your once brutal mind, we joined you to be the all powerful leaders of Hueco Mundo not to bow down before a Half breed! **_Ryuji jeered. Gonryu regained his composure, stood up and evaluated this new threat to his home, Ryuji, Arados, Zargo, Synro, and to his further dismay Lia one who he had known was secretly in love with him had chosen to fight against him. _**You don't have to throw your lives away you know as well as I do if you fight me you will certainly die… **_Gonryu stated his glance shifting over his five opponents. _**That is where you are wrong Gonryu, you see we have someone who you swore you would protect!**_ Lia snarled reaching down and pulling up a body. Gonryus eyes widened as he noticed the green hair drifting from the head of the body. _**You… You… You wouldn't dare!**_ Gonryu stammered dropping his guard which his opponents were sure to take advantage of in a flash of movement the four males had released their ressurecions and had their blades pointed at various points on Gonryu's body that if he even twitched would kill him. _**You never showed interest in me, you never cared for me, this was the best idea I could think of to get your attention**_ Lia cried her face revealing her true feelings. _This is bad… I need to save Neliel, I have to protect my sister.. _Gonryu lifted his eyes from the mass of green hair to the person holding it, _**Lia I'm sorry but you have forced me to do this… Segunda ressurecion **__**Silencio de muerte**_ the four Espada around Gonryu merely exploded blood, bones, and flesh spraying in every direction though no physical change appeared in Gonryu, he stood up and started walking to Lia with a face that screamed death and pain for her betrayal. Lia only had time to raise her arms as if they would block his attack before she felt herself being ripped in half by an invisible force she opened her mouth to scream but her throat was ripped out blood spattering in bursts as her heart feebly tried to keep her alive, a single tear dropped from her face before she let out a final faint noise falling to eternal darkness_**I'm sorry **_Gonryu looked down at her crouched and brushed his hand across her face closing her eyes and brushing her hair to the side. _**No Lia, I am sorry for what I had to do… **_ Gonryu stood up and walked to his sister he gently rolled the body over and to his horror it was not his sister rather it was the Hollow purification machine he had helped develop to maintain the stability of Hueco Mundo by being able to destroy any Hollow no matter how strong as long as they made physical contact with the machine. He felt his powers drain from his body as it started to turn to ash. _**Neliel… **_he gasped in his final breath before being lost to the world forever.

**MORE TO COME THIS CHAPTER IS INCOMPLETE BUT I WILL CONTINUE TO WORK ON IT OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS**


End file.
